Slughorn's Party
by goodlife23
Summary: Back together after the war, Harry seeks to surprise Ginny at Professor Slughorn's annual Christmas Party. But what begins as a fun surprise soon becomes far more meaningful. (for Incognito Elf)


**a/n: For** **displayheartcode**

As he listened to Professor Slughorn drone on and on about the latest exploits of the new Head of International Sports (a job which Slughorn was _instrumental_ in securing), Harry wondered for the tenth time that night if he had made a mistake coming here. Surely, the stakeout of an ex-Death Eater's potential safe house was more compelling that Slughorn's annual Hogwarts Christmas party. A venerable who's who of the wizarding world had descended on the school, but Harry could care less. Maybe it was because he was the who's whosiest wizard in the world. But more likely it was because there was only one witch he wanted to talk to that night, and she was currently being bombarded by witches and, much to Harry's chagrin, wizards.

Ginny was looking particularly radiant tonight, thought Harry. And it wasn't solely because he hadn't seen her in months. No, Ginny simply glowed. She was always physically attractive, of course. Some girls whined her bright red hair gave her an unfair advantage since it made her "interesting." Harry never could figure out how hair could make someone interesting, but he would never argue with the conclusion. Ginny was extremely…interesting.

Right now, Harry thought she was too interesting for her own good as yet another boy attempted to chat her up.

"Mate, did you see this spread?" Ron Weasley interrupted. "I swear I don't remember Slughorn ever having such good food."

"Have you ever been to one of his parties?" Harry regretted asking the question as soon as it came out of his mouth but was surprised when Ron simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I like to assume it got better once he found out I was showing up."

Harry bit back a laugh before returning his attention to Ginny, who was now engrossed in a conversation with Demelza Robins, Ginny's fellow chaser. He began wondering if he could ever get her alone. It was at that moment that three Hufflepuff boys, 7th years by the looks of them, approached Ginny and Demelza.

Ron noticed the grimace forming on Harry's face and rolled his eyes.

"She still hasn't glommed onto the fact you actually came, I take it?"

"Not exactly." answered Harry.

"Well, I should hope not since you wanted it to be a surprise." added Hermione, who had finally escaped her conversation with Professor Flitwick to join Harry and Ron (or more accurately, the professor had escaped her).

"Thanks for keeping the secret, by the way." said Harry.

"I still don't know why you insisted on being so secretive. Ginny would've been thrilled to know you were coming. Quite frankly, she speaks of you too much and should focus more on her NEWTS."

Harry couldn't hide his grin at the revelation.

"I think it's genius!" countered Ron. "Set the expectations low, I say. You're going to build up a lot of credit on this one, mate."

"You _would_ think relationships work like that, Ron." said Hermione, wearing an expression Harry could not quite make out as angry or cheeky. But one look at the sly smile on Ron's lips educated him quickly.

"Oh, get a room you two."

"If you say so." Ron said rather enthusiastically before grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her away to a secluded classroom, leaving Harry alone.

The truth was that Harry thought surprising Ginny like this would only partially return his balance back to zero. Ron's statement about expectations was right on the money, and Harry had been feeling quite guilty about it. It wasn't that he wanted to miss the first Hogsmeade trip or the match against Ravenclaw. He had planned on attending, spending many letters excitedly predicting how they might spend their time. So when he got word he'd need to work on the day of his Hogsmeade visit, Harry felt awful. Ron suggested he pull the "savior" card to get out of it, but Harry never seriously entertained the idea.

Ginny, as usual, was amazing about it when he wrote her with the bad news. She was disappointed, of course. Harry didn't understand how disappointed, even after Hermione sent him a letter with some subtle hints. Harry was always a bit denser than the average boy. But Ginny told him she completely understood and even praised him for not using his status to get out of it.

It was Hermione's next letter that convinced Harry he might actually be fucking this all up. That letter was sent after Harry missed Ginny's first Quidditch match as captain. He wishes he had a legitimate excuse. But he simply messed up. A bunch of the senior Aurors had invited him to a pickup Quidditch match early that morning. Harry figured he'd have plenty of time to play and then head up to Hogwarts to catch Ginny's match. This was important, socializing with the Aurors. They had told him and Ron fascinating stories of catching dark wizards, narrowly escaping with their lives time and time again. Even though Harry knew deep down they were exaggerations at best, it was still something he craved, a way to justify his decision perhaps.

But Harry shouldn't have agreed to grab a pint after the scrimmage. Nor agreed to buy the next round. Before he knew it, he was really late. And then the Gryffindor seeker decided they were going to find the snitch in near-record time. Of course. Harry would argue to anyone who'd listen that he kept trying to leave, but that would be a lie. The bald truth was that Harry was simply too focused on having fun to think of Ginny's game.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst was Ginny's reaction. She seemed fine. She understood. Harry was shocked and then relieved when he got her letter. The one after he sent his apology. And if Hermione didn't follow up with a letter that was not quite as subtle as the last one, Harry may have gone and ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.

But Hermione is nothing if not a great friend, and that letter slapped some sense into Harry. He needed to be better. He needed to learn how to do this right, because Ginny deserved the best. And he knew he wasn't it. The least he could do was act the part.

Harry walked over to the pudding spread and was eying a rich piece of chocolate cake and a lighter sponge cake. He debated for a moment before taking a slice of the sponge cake.

Ginny still hadn't noticed him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Or the fact that two of the Hufflepuff boys and Demelza had left her, leaving just Ginny with the last one. He had sandy-brown hair that covered part of his face and was a good foot taller than her. Harry thought he was too suave-looking for his own good as his stomach contracted.

The boy leaned down and whispered something in Ginny's ear, causing her to arch an eyebrow and give him an inquisitive look. Harry didn't like it one bit.

The boy took her reaction as an invitation to chat her up some more. He was too close to Ginny, and Harry's fist tightened on the fork, a piece of sponge cake clinging to the prongs.

Harry didn't like it when Ginny laughed at something the boy said. He really didn't like it when she jokingly punched him in the chest, and he absolutely detested it when the boy brushed some of Ginny's hair off her shoulder. That was his hair!

But Harry's breath caught in his throat when the boy signaled above to a growing vine of mistletoe. As the handsome boy leaned down to Ginny, Harry couldn't bear it anymore. He turned and dashed out of the room, Slughorn's calls to him going unanswered.

Ginny Weasley was not having a good time. There she was, having an interesting conversation with Hermione when her prat of a brother ambushed them and stole Hermione away. Ok, maybe the conversation about centaurs wasn't _that_ interesting. But Hermione was still her friend, too, and with Luna doing Merlin-knows what with that Gryffindor 6th year, she suddenly found herself quite alone.

Not for the first time that year, she wished more than anything Harry was there.

Ginny understood that not being with Harry for yet another year would be tough, at times. She certainly wasn't a girl who clung to her boyfriend, but even someone as independent as Ginny wanted some time with the boy she fancied. Correction, man she fancied. Seeing Harry during the battle was like seeing an entirely different person. He was so mature, so focused. Ginny knew that she was simply gone for him.

The summer after the war was a time for rediscovery. Awkward at first, their interactions grew more comfortable as the days passed. By the first week after the battle, they were glued at the hip once again. Ginny surmised that if they weren't so good that summer, the long distance thing could've posed serious issues for the relationship.

Ginny's wandering thoughts were interrupted by Demelza Robins, who proceeded to recount in exact detail the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match from a few weeks ago. Ginny was grateful for the company, even if her heart wasn't quite into the conversation.

"I really think our Beaters are going to have to focus on Martin when we play the Puffs." argued Demelza. "He's nearly as good a chaser as you."

"Nearly?" a voiced chimed in. "I'd say I could give the Irish a run for their galleons."

Ginny turned to see three Hufflepuff 7th years approach. The owner of the voice, Martin Creshire, gave a wide smile directly at Ginny. She gave no reaction, but inside she cringed. This boy was far too boastful for his own good. It reminded Ginny of that arse, Cormac.

"You'd be lucky if Krum let you carry his robes for him, Martin." Ginny gave some cheek back before turning to the other boys.

"You lot played well, but you're going to need to bring some Felix if you think you'll have a chance against us."

"Is that so?" said Martin. "Maybe we should make it interesting?"

"What's the wager?" asked Demelza, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Let's ask Weasley. In the virtually impossible chance you win, what do you want?"

Ginny pondered for a moment. She really wanted to humiliate Martin. Someone needed to wipe that smug grin off his face. But since the wager was against the entire team, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting singled out by her.

"If your team loses, you all have to wear lion masks. You know, the one Luna made a few years back? Oh, and you all need to wear shirts that say "We love Gryffindor."

Demelza squealed in glee and Martin considered the wager.

"Alright, deal, so long as I can wear a shirt that says "I Love Weasley." Martin drawled.

'Wait, what?' thought Ginny. 'Did he really just say what I think he did?'

Ginny saw Martin elbow his friend, Rory, in the rib.

"Say, Demelza," Rory began. "Can you show Matt and I where you got the punch?"

Demelza gave a look to Ginny before grabbing Rory by the elbow and leading him away.

Seeing his chance, Martin leaned in close and whispered in Ginny's ear. "I was thinking if our team wins, then you and I should go to Hogsmeade together. I know you have a thing for Quidditch players. You did date Potter a couple years back, right?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow and stared at Martin. Did he really not know Ginny was still dating Harry? Well, Ginny supposed she couldn't blame him. Harry hadn't exactly made his presence known while she was at school.

Harry. Ginny had never met such a frustrating man. He could be incredibly reserved. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth drawing him out of his moods. But then he would do something so incredibly sweet, like the time she came back from a swim in the pond at the Burrow to find a huge supply of Honeydukes chocolate flowers on her bed.

Ginny knew Harry would be a difficult boyfriend to have. She learned that pretty quick at Dumbledore's funeral. But while Ginny assumed she would have to share Harry with the wizarding world from time to time when it needed saving, she was not prepared for other parts of Harry Potter. Like the part that could be exceedingly self-involved. Ginny would never call it selfish. Harry just could get entirely consumed by things, to the point where he forgot everything (and everyone) else in the world. Ginny was learning this was simply a part of who Harry was.

Which also meant sometimes Harry was a pretty shitty boyfriend. The last Quidditch game was a perfect example. Ginny pretended it didn't hurt her tremendously that he missed it. He was the only one who knew just exactly how important Quidditch was for her. It was her future, or at least part of it.

Ginny was convinced Harry was the other part of her future, but lately doubt had begun to creep in. Not significant doubt. But it was there. She recalled a fight she had with Demelza, her teammate and one of her best friends since arriving at Hogwarts.

"He might be the savior of the world, but it doesn't give him the right to treat you like this." Demelza had argued rather heatedly after Harry stood Ginny up for the second time.

"You don't understand him." Ginny pleaded her case. "That's just how Harry can be, but he is also the sweetest man I know. And he tries."

"No, Dean was the sweetest." Ginny was unsurprised by Demelza's comment. She had always liked Dean, perhaps a bit too much. "He was always doing nice things for you."

"Well, maybe I like boys based on them, not on how many nice things they do for me."

"Well, I doubt he could ever hurt you as much as Harry has."

Demelza always thought that was her trump card, but it was really Ginny's. Because she was absolutely right. Dean could never hurt her like Harry could, and that was a good thing. Because she never felt for Dean even a hundredth of what she feels for Harry. Harry could hurt her because that's what we let the people we truly love do to us.

Ginny was strong. Really strong, in fact. She would never let anyone, let alone some boy, get away with what Harry could get away with. Yet here she was, disappointed yet again. She didn't even bother inviting Harry to Slughorn's party. She knew he hated them, and Ginny was careful not to make Harry do things he didn't want to do. He would've begged off of it, or come up with an excuse. And Ginny would have pretended to be ok about it. She was the cool, uncomplicated girlfriend. Not like Cho. Harry hated girls like Cho. Harry liked girls like Ginny.

And that was Ginny. Ginny did love Quidditch. Ginny did rarely cry and preferred horsing around in the mud with her brothers than coffee dates at Madam Ginny also spoke her mind. Ginny would hate it for a boy to try to protect her. And if he didn't want to be around her or acted sulky, she'd ditch him and find someone more worth her time.

Except not with Harry. She let Harry protect her like she was made of glass. She put on a brave face when he didn't make time for her. And when he acted sulky, she provided him whatever comfort she could. Was she one of those poor women stuck in awful relationships because they swore they could change him? What was this hold Harry had over her? Ginny was growing increasingly uncomfortable with how Harry made her feel unlike herself.

"Uh, Ginny?" Her attention snapped back to the boy in front of her. 'He's still here?' she thought.

"What, Martin?"

"I said come to Hogsmeade with me."

'Oh, right.' Ginny remembered. She could simply correct him that she was still going with Harry. But honestly, she detested the implication that if it wasn't for her boyfriend, she'd say yes. Or that Martin would only back off if she was already claimed by another. The very idea of her and Martin caused her to laugh loudly right in his face.

"No thanks."

"Pardon?"

"I said no thanks. If I wanted to date the best Chaser at school, I'd date myself."

"Oh, come on. I saw you watching me last game. "

"Yeah, it's called scouting." Ginny was getting increasingly agitated. At that moment she wished Harry was here. Not to defend her honor, but to pull her out of there before she hexed this git and got suspended for her next match.

"You know how good I am at using the Quaffle. You know I'm great at…scoring."

Oh, he did not just say that. Screw wands.

Ginny reared her fist back, but as she went for the punch someone bumped into her and it landed rather harmlessly on Martin's chest.

"So how about I meet you outside the Great Hall? I figure we can skip Honeydukes and head straight for somewhere more….private."

"I have a better idea. How about you go by yourself to those private areas and do what you do best and wank yourself off."

Rather than the jibe's intended effect, Martin let out a nauseating laugh.

"They did say I'd enjoy your sharp tongue. But I didn't realize they meant it _that_ way." Martin waggled his eyebrows and then confidently brushed a piece of hair off of Ginny's shoulder, which Ginny failed to notice as she was too lost in thought at his last comment.

'Who the bloody hell was talking to the creep about her?' Ginny wondered. Just then she saw Martin's eyes dart up. She followed them and let out an audible groan.

A sprig of mistletoe had formed above and the vine was cascading downwards. Ginny's eyes return to meet Martin's.

"What luck!" he said. "Well, you know the tradition I presume." With that he bent his head down and encroached further on Ginny's personal space.

Ginny had a split second decision. Does she use her wand or her fist? The wand would be most effective, but her fist would lessen the likelihood of getting detention.

As Martin's lips traveled closer to Ginny's face, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a flash of messy black hair loudly exit the party. Could it be?

"Harry…" Ginny breathed.

"Uh, my name is Martin."

Ginny had enough of the pompous arse, waving her wand at him before shoving Martin aside and running with determination out the door, calling to Martin behind her, "Be glad I didn't shove my wand up your arse, you wanker!"

Ginny shoved open the oak doors and scanned the hallway. She was able to just catch the billow of robes disappear around the corner. She sprinted in that direction, turned the corner and the chase was on. Harry was quick, his stride twice as long as Ginny's. But Ginny was more determined and before too long she was upon him.

"Oi!" she yelled.

Harry stilled but did not turn around.

"Well?" Ginny asked impatiently. "Are you going to make me force you to turn around?"

Slowly, Harry turned to face Ginny. Whatever she was feeling beforehand immediately turned to confusion as she took in Harry's defeated face.

"You're here?" she asked the obvious question.

"I was." Harry replied.

"Was? You appear to be still here, unless you're using a Time Turner."

"Nah, those all got destroyed. You know that."

"So why aren't you still here?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Though I might surprise you but it seemed you weren't really in need of my company."

Oh. Of course. The first time in months Ginny and Harry are in the same room together, he has to see some dolt of a boy hitting on her. Now, she could see his side, understand the way things looked, and act mature and reasonable about the situation. But she wouldn't be Ginny if she did.

"So what? You think I was getting off with someone else? Cheating on you? Let alone in public?"

Harry's nostrils flared. He was angry. Good.

"Well, what else should I think? Some attractive guy is putting moves on you and you're flirting back, then he's about to kiss you and I'm not supposed to jump to conclusions."

Ginny's eyes went red. But at that moment, something Hermione had said popped into her brain.

'When you feel you're about to explode, just pause and take a deep breathe. Or in your case two deep breathes.'

So Ginny gulped down a lot of air and let it out. Then did it again.

"I don't know what you think you saw, Harry, but do you honestly believe that I would ever cheat on you? Is that something you think I'm capable of?"

Harry's face scrunched up, still showing the anger from their current row. But his eye betrayed him. They always did.

He let out a long sigh. "No."

Ginny's shoulders relaxed. "Ok."

Almost instinctively, they threw themselves at each other and locked in a fierce embrace.

"I missed you." Ginny said in between her lips crashing on his.

"Same." Harry growled in response.

Several minutes later, Ginny's head rested against Harry's chest as they sat on a window ledge.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" Ginny asked.

"It's a bit of a long story."

"I got time."

Harry sat in silence. Eventually, Ginny repositioned herself to stare at him, willing him to tell her what was wrong.

"I'm screwing everything up." Ginny was not expecting that.

"Explain." she demanded.

"I want to be what you deserve, you know? Do the right thing. Be the right boyfriend. I know I've been a shit one so far."

"Harry-"

"But I don't know if I can. I just…I don't know how to do this."

Ginny loved this about Harry, how he could be so vulnerable in front of her. Even Ron and Hermione never truly saw this side of him. But the words he spoke pained her. They were brutally honest, yet incomplete.

"When you thought that boy was going to kiss me," said Ginny, "why didn't you try to stop it? Why did you leave?"

"What? You wanted me to defend your honor and beat him to a pulp?"

"Well, no. I was about to do that myself. In fact I had already tried to deck him but some git knocked into me and ruined it."

"Ah, well that does make me feel better."

"Harry, answer the question." Ginny said. Harry looked out the window at the starry winter night.

"I left because I think a big part of me felt you should've kissed him."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. But Harry covered her mouth.

"No, that came out wrong. I mean, I thought that maybe you falling for someone else was … I don't know what the right word is. Fair, I suppose. I'm bit a poor excuse for a boyfriend. I haven't been there for you, but for all I know this bloke has. You should be with someone who is there for you, someone who deserves you."

And there it was. Ginny shouldn't have been surprised. Harry had said as much when they got back together and really talked out why they had broken up in the first place. Of course, Harry at first still clung to that "protection" crap. But in the end, Ginny got the truth. She thought they had put that issue to rest, but apparently not.

"Harry, look at me." He slowly tilted his chin up to meet her eyes, and Ginny couldn't help her breathe from catching just a bit. Those eyes. Those fucking eyes.

"It's ok if you mess up. I don't want the perfect boyfriend who always says the right thing and is always there. Honestly, that sounds downright awful. I just want you, someone who has the biggest heart of anyone I know. Someone who fucks up almost as much as me, but who tries to be better than he was the day before. Someone who-"

Harry's lips interrupted Ginny and they soon found themselves locked in another passionate snog.

"I know you're going to hex me for saying this," Harry began, "but I really don't deserve you."

Ginny snorted and kissed him thoroughly.

"You ever consider maybe it's me who doesn't deserve you?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Now you know that's not true." said Harry.

"Agreed," said Ginny, "but it's always good to act a little humble from time to time."

"C'mon, let's go for a walk. "

"It's the middle of winter and we're in Scotland." argued Ginny. "Are you going to keep me warm?"

"We'll keep each other warm." said Harry, and Ginny smiled wildly before grabbing his arm and heading out of the castle.

Harry had never fully appreciated winters at Hogwarts until he lived in London. There, the first snow of the season meant large blackened mounds and people muttering angrily that the steps to the underground weren't properly salted. Winter in London meant disruption.

But at Hogwarts, winter meant peace. Blistering cold peace, but peace nonetheless. Here the phrase "white as snow" actually applied.

Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny walked the grounds, talking about everything and nothing. Ginny spoke almost incessantly about the team, their chances, and how the new seeker was so bad she had to take over for him. They won, but it wasn't the type of win Ginny wanted.

"I know I'm good," she explained "but I'm not so good that the rest of the team thinks they can slack off." Harry was about to argue that she actually was that good when he recalled something Hermione had said about women wanting to be heard, not corrected.

"Good point." he offered instead, earning him a nice peck on the cheek for his efforts.

Soon they found themselves at the Quidditch pitch, climbing their way into the stands. They settled into the topmost row and looked out over the snow-covered field.

"I'm really sorry I missed your first game. I know I said it before, but I really want you to believe me."

"I know you are, and honestly, it's fine."

But it wasn't. Hermione had told him how hurt Ginny was. Harry was not great at relationships; this much was obvious. But he was a good Auror, and right now his instincts were telling him not to take Ginny at face value.

"Why didn't you invite me to Slughorn's party?" he asked. Ginny stared straight ahead.

"It's not important. I know you hated them and I didn't want to subject you to Slughorn."

"Ginny." Harry implored.

"Fine but promise you won't flip out."

"I can promise to try not to." Harry grinned to no avail.

"Honestly, I'm still not sure myself but I think I figured some things out tonight about….us."

Ginny stood up and started pacing. This was never a good sign. Harry paced a lot, but that was just Harry. But this was new for Ginny.

Finally, Ginny stopped just as Harry was starting to get dizzy. She stared at him for a second before thinking better of it and looking away before speaking.

"Sometimes I feel like I become a different person around you, and not necessarily in a good way."

The words hit Harry in the gut. Just minutes ago, he thought things had been fixed with Ginny and they would ride off into the sunset together. Now, Harry thought the absolute worst was coming.

"I don't like being coddled. Dean did it all the time and it drove me crazy. I don't like feeling like I need a boy to be around to be happy. I had to beg Michael to bring his friends with him to the D.A. just so he wouldn't hang all over me. With you it's the opposite. I want you around all the time. I actually liked it this past summer when you protected me when all those reporters accosted us at George's shop. "

Ginny paused, catching her thoughts. "During the battle, if any other boy told me to stay out of the fight, I would've chucked him then and there. But when you didn't stand up for me, I let it slide. It hurt me terribly but I let you do it. And I don't like that. I like being independent. I have expectations for those who date me. I'd never let anyone hurt me the way you hurt me when you didn't show up for Quidditch."

"Then why didn't you say that, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't want you to leave me."

The words hung like icicles over a porch.

"It's stupid, I know. But you left before. Twice in fact." Harry was puzzled at what the second time he left was.

"And I know you. You are an amazing man but you will do what you want to do and hate it when people try to cage you. You're awfully stubborn like that. And I just don't want to yell at you or make you do something you don't want to do. I don't want you to feel bad about things. I reckon you've had enough of that."

Harry closed the distance between them and embraced Ginny in a fierce hug. He didn't have the right words to say, but he had learned over the summer that mostly Ginny just wanted to feel him.

"Thanks." she said in a muffled voice.

"I'm not going to leave you because you get mad at me. I'm dense enough to do a lot of dumb things, but smart enough to know you're going to get rightly mad about them."

"Well, at least now you know why I didn't send you a howler for missing Hogsmeade and Quidditch. But that's the thing. I don't want you to miss out on being an Auror because I want to go to the Shrieking Shack with you. I understand you have more important things to do in your life, Harry."

"Ginny, that's insane. You're the most important thing in my life."

"Am I? Because honestly, it doesn't usually feel like that. Which scares me too, that I'm actually ok with not being as important as Ron and Hermione and saving the world."

'Oh, god.' thought Harry. Had he really fucked things up _this_ bad? He needed to make this right.

Harry searched the skies for an answer of what to say to fix things. He noticed the stars were quite bright. Especially the North Star, Sirius. He couldn't help but recall seeing Sirius at Grimmauld several winters ago. That was a tough time for Harry after seeing Arthur nearly killed. And then, as things so often did for Harry when things seemed toughest, everything clicked.

"Do you know when things changed for us?" Harry asked and Ginny shook her head.

"It was around this time about three years ago. I was being a right git."

"You'll have to be more specific about exactly which time. I recall you were a git a lot that year."

"Funny. It was at Grimmauld Place. I was holed up in my room, refusing to be my charming self. I thought I was being possessed. And then you came right up to my face and told me off. You let me have it. I felt so ashamed, but it was the exact thing I needed to feel better."

"What's your point?"

"I started feeling differently towards you after you yelled at me. That's when it all started, at least for me. You yelling at me is weirdly comforting. I don't want you to yell at me all the time, mind you, but I dunno. I guess it's a good reminder that there are people who like me for me."

"Wow, Harry. That was quite moving for you."

"Oi! I'm being vulnerable here." Ginny leaned into him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"And I appreciate it. That makes me feel a lot better. This whole thing is probably me just being stupid, anyway."

"No, you're not." argued Harry, his hands combing his hair. "I'm the stupid one. I'm the one screwing this up. Look, I know I'm not one to ask for help but I need you to help me with something. If I do something dumb, yell at me. If you need me to be somewhere, tell me and I'll do it. Because I know you're not a girl who needs her boyfriend attached at her hip. You're more independent than anyone I know! So if you need me somewhere, I'll know it's important. I'm not going to leave you. Ever. You're the only one who would put up with me." Ginny's mouth betrays a small smile. "Please, help me be better."

"I think we both need to be better." said Ginny. "Starting with right now, what we're doing."

"What are we doing exactly aside from freezing our bits off?" Ginny playfully smacked him.

"Talking, Harry. Really talking about what we're feeling."

"Ah. Well, in that case, you definitely have changed me too."

"How so?"

"Since when did you ever know me to talk about my feelings?"

"Good point. Talking was never your strong suit. Kissing, however..." Ginny leaned in but Harry backed away, earning a whimper from her.

"I'm serious. I think it's good that we changed a bit for each other. I think it's a good thing you let me protect you even though you don't need it. "

"Fine, but I still need to be a bit more assertive."

"And I need to start showing you that you're my top priority. More than the Aurors, even more than Ron and Hermione."

"Good." declared Ginny. "We're a bit screwed up, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Your biggest fear is that I _will_ leave you and my biggest fear is that maybe you _should_ leave me."

"But you won't leave me." Ginny declared.

"And I do deserve you." Harry agreed.

"Agreed. So I guess that's it?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"The discussion. I think we just solved our issues."

"Huh, guess you're right. I feel…."

"Satisfied?" Ginny guessed.

"Yeah. And good, I guess."

"Eloquent as always, Harry. But I think I get what you mean." She clasped his hand with hers. "I like this talking things out thing. It feels like we're adults."

"We are adults, Gin."

"You know what I mean. I like that we're in a very adult and proper relationship."

"I hope not too proper." Harry said, a sly grin forming.

"You're hopeless." Ginny laughed. "C',mon. Let's head back. I'm sure Slughorn is scouring the castle for you as we speak."

Harry groaned but dutifully followed his girlfriend as they made their way back into the castle.

As they moved hand-in-hand down the drafty corridor, Harry and Ginny were both lost in thought.

Harry couldn't help but think about their first kiss, right after the big match against Ravenclaw that Harry missed. He remembered how in that moment, nothing else mattered. Not Voldemort, not Snape, not Malfoy. It was all just about Ginny. In fact, those three weeks were the happiest Harry had ever been. The only thing that mattered was her, and life was great for it. Harry decided then and there to not forget that feeling. It was as Dumbledore had said. 'Pity those who do not know love.'

Ginny couldn't help but glance at Harry, the way the draft in the air gently blew his hair, the way his glasses still slipped off the bridge of his nose. She knew the conversation they had just had was a turning point for them. She thought of Quidditch just then. How there are times when you just see the field so well that you know the outcome of the game well before it's decided. You can see that your team's Beaters are going to clear a path for the chasers, that the keeper will block any opposing quaffle from breaching the team's defenses. That even with the occasional errant bludger or streaking seeker getting in your way, so long as everyone is operating on all cylinders, reaching the goals will never be in doubt.

And as she gazed at Harry, that feeling again washed over her and she brushed away the happiest tears of her life.

Ginny picked up her pace and Harry struggled keeping up.

"What's the rush?" he gasped.

"I want to get back to the party. And I want to let everyone know that I'm spoken for."

"You just want all the boys to know if they try anything, they have Harry Potter to answer to."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked. "They know they'd have me to answer to, which is far less desirable. Just ask that Martin bloke once he's done getting bats out of his nose."

"You didn't." Harry feigned shock.

"I needed to let the prat know I was spoken for."

They arrived at the doors to the party and Ginny grabbed the knob. As she pushed the door open, she glanced back at Harry, who was not following her through.

"You coming?" she asked.

Harry smiled but remained rooted to the floor. They locked eyes for a moment before Harry glances up. A vine of mistletoe had formed above them, snaking its way down until it tickled Harry's hair.

Needing no further encouragement, Harry launched himself at Ginny, molding their bodies together and bringing his lips crashing down upon hers.

The kiss lasted what seemed like hours, days even.

"Oi!" a voice interrupted. The pair broke their kiss and turned to the source of the noise. Ron's arms were folded across his chest and he wore what could best be described as an amused scowl. "What's with you two and grand displays of snogging?"

At that moment, Harry and Ginny both realized they had just given a rather demonstrative snogging tutorial for about 100 students, professors and invited guests. Harry looked mortified but Ginny gave a cheeky grin.

"What?" she said. "You know we have a flair for the dramatics." She pulled down Harry into another searing kiss before breaking it to join the party. Together they danced, chatted with old friends, and laughed, a laughter which would remain through thousands of sunlit days.


End file.
